


Two Timers

by orphan_account, Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a soul mate timer on their wrist. Ray? Ray was born with two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize ahead of time for this. It wasn't supposed to be as long as it became... My friend, Mandirsuniverse on tumblr, helped write it. Again... so sorry... I don't own Roosterteeth or Achievement Hunter.

Everyone is born with a timer on their wrist that counts down the years, months, weeks, days, hours, and seconds until they meet their soul mate. Each timer is a different color to match their soul mates timer. There are special instances, however, when someone is born when with two timers, one on each wrist. This means the person has two soul mates.

When Ray Narvaez Jr. was born, he was one those special instances. On his right wrist was a light purple that read: _05:06: 02: 05: 12: 28: 60_. He’d be a mere five years old when he met his first soul mate. The left timer was blue and read: _21:09:03:04:19:20:60_ and counting.  
Ray’s parents were more concerned with the purple one. It was their job while Ray was that young to keep an eye on the timer on his wrist. There were countless records of timers running out on children and then no knowing who it was because children that young don’t understand the significance of the timer.  
It was a cool, March day when Ray’s mother pulled a jacket over his arms and took him to a park in their neighborhood. Ray ran off to the swings as his mother sat herself on a bench to read. As Ray swung happily on his swing, another boy joined him. This boy had short, black hair and blue eyes that had a teasing gleam in them.

“Bet you are too scared to jump off!” the boy said with a strange accent.

“Am not!” argued Ray, defensive.

“Are too!”

Determined, Ray got the swing going as high as he could before leaping off. He landed with a slight stumble but stood up straight and proud, sticking his tongue out at the older boy. The boy laughed and walked over to Ray and smiled at him. Ray frowned then blinked as the boy tapped his nose.

“Tag, mate,” he said. “You’re it!”

The boy ran off and Ray stood there a bit stunned before he ran off with and indignant shout. The two boys played tag together for a while before they ended up sitting on top of the jungle gym together...

“Hey,” prompted Ray, “How come you talk funny?”

“It’s ‘cus I’m from England,” the older boy informed. “My mum and dad brought me here for holiday. We go back tomorrow, tho.”

“Oh…” replied Ray, crestfallen. “So, you won’t be able to play wif me no more?”

“Prolly not…” answered the boy. “M’sorry…”

“It’s okay. I had fun anyways”.

“Me too.”

“Ray!” called Ray’s mom. “Time to go home sweetie!”

“Aw… Coming Mom! Bye…”

“Bye,” the boy answered as Ray ran off.

 

Later that night, Ray’s mom was tucking him in and she glanced at his wrist. Ray was confused at the surprised noise she made before running out. Ray sat up and looked at his wrist. It read: 00:00:00:00:00:00. He looked at the other one and saw it was still counting down. His parents had tried to explain to him the importance of these numbers but he didn’t understand.

His mother came back with his dad who looked concerned.

“Ray,” he said. “Son. Did you meet someone new today? At the park maybe?”

“Yes!” Ray said proudly. “A boy. He was really nice.”

“What was his name, honey?” she asked cautiously.

“I ‘unno,” replied Ray. “I didn’t ask. Am I in trouble?”

“N-no…” replied his mother, who looked ready to cry.

“Did he tell you where he lived?” asked his dad.

“No,” replied Ray weakly. “I asked him why he talked funny.”

“He… talked funny?” asked his mom, confused.

“Yeah,” answered Ray. “He said he was from Engalan.”

“England?”

“Yes. He said his mommy and daddy brought him here for hollerday.”

“Holiday…” repeated Ray’s father. “Did he say when he would be going back?”

“’Morrow. Is Engalan faraway Mommy?”

“Yes,” she said with a sad sigh. “It is very far away.”

“You think I’ll see him again?” Ray asked. “He was lotsa fun.”

“I hope so Ray.”

His mom hugged Ray tightly and laid him back down. His dad gave him a small smile before walking out.

“Goodnight Ray.” 

“Goodnight Mommy…”


	2. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets Joel and Joel learns something interesting about Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!

Ray sat in a plane on the way to Austin, Texas to work for Achievement Hunter. His brown eyes were trained on the blue timer on his left wrist. 00:00:00:06:11:16 it read. Ray only had six hours left to meet his soul mate. The second one anyway.

This time, Ray was determined not to miss the person. He just hoped this one didn’t live in another country like the other one did. Ray wasn’t sure he could take that. The twenty one year old man sat back in his seat and tried to relax as he continued his trip.

The plane landed in Austin and Ray got off, getting his bags. Someone was supposed to be meeting him at the airport. He finally spotted a heavy set man with a face full of red beard and a pair of square glasses over his eyes. He was holding up a cardboard sign that said: Ray Narvaez on it.

Ray walked over to the man and took the board, much to the man’s surprise. He dug in one of his bags and pulled out a marker.

“What’re you doing?” the man asked.

“There,” Ray said, writing a ‘Jr’ on the end of his name, “now it’s me. ‘Sup man?”

“Haha. Not much. I’m Jack. I’m assuming you’re Ray.”

“You assume correctly.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

They left the airport and got in Jack’s car. Ray knew he had only an hour before the timer hit zero. It was going to be someone at Roosterteeth. When they finally arrived at the Roosterteeth building, Ray couldn’t move as he was frozen to his seat. Jack gave him a perplexed look.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Five minutes, fourteen seconds,” said Ray, his voice shaky.

“What?” questioned Jack.

“Five minutes,ten seconds,” said Ray, opening the door.

“W-oh…”

Suddenly realizing what Ray was talking about, Jack got out of the car and followed the Puerto Rican into the building. Ray walked through the door to Roosterteeth.

“Hello!” the woman at the desk greeted. “You must be Ray! My name is Kara!”

“Nice to meet you,” Ray muttered distractedly as he counted down in his head.

A group of people came out of a nearby door and Ray recognized them as Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free, and his Xbox Live friend Michael, who had got this job for him. 

“Hey dude!” Geoff greeted cheerfully. “Welcome to the hellhole known as Roosterteeth!”

“Hey,” greeted Ray, running over the familiar faces he had been watching for years. 

Ray couldn’t help but notice Michael’s fingers interlaced with Gavin’s. Ray was happy for his friend, but was more concerned about his own soul mate right now.

“Something wrong, mate?” asked Gavin, leaning over Michael’s should curiously.

“His counter is about to hit zero,” Jack replied in a matter-of-fact way.

“Really?” questioned Geoff in surprise.

“That’s fucking awesome!” replied Michael with a grin.

Ray ignored the Achievement Hunters’ excitement for him. He was counting down in his head. Ten…. Nine… eight…

“Joel! Where are you going?” came a yell from upstairs.

“The number! The number is going down! It’s almost done!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

From a nearby flight of stairs, a tall, older man came skidding around the corner. He and Ray locked eyes just as Ray’s mental countdown ended. They both stood there, just staring, as everyone went quiet. A man Ray recognized as Burnie Burns came down the stairs and looked between the two of them.

“Well,” Burnie said, “you two need some time to talk. How about go into the breakroom?”

“Okay,” Joel answered as he walked up to Ray without breaking eye contact.

Joel held out his hand and Ray saw the empty, blue counter on his right wrist. Ray hesitantly took Joel’s hand feeling nervous. He usually kept his other timer a secret, but he would have to tell Joel. Joel’s counter was on Ray’s left wrist. The second soul mate was always on the left. So, when Ray showed the timer to Joel, he would know.

They arrived in the break room to find it empty. Joel turned to Ray and gave him and anxious smile.

“So… I’m Joel,” the older man greeted.

“Yeah,” Ray replied with a light chuckle. “I know. Caboose is my favorite. I’m Ray.”

“I’m glad he’s your favorite,” laughed Joel, relaxing slightly.

“He’s fucking hilarious dude. You did an awesome job.”

“Thanks. Now, what took you so long? Do you realize how awkward it is for my timer to go from black to blue in the middle of my senior year in high school?

Ray laughed as he sat in one of the chairs.

“My bad dude,” he said. “Didn’t feel like being conceived yet I guess.”

“Lazy, lazy…” Joel muttered, shaking his head. “So… can I see it?”

“See what?” asked Ray, confused by the sudden change in topic.

“The timer…” Joel said. “Can I see it?”

Ray pulled his arms to the chest and looked down at the ground. Joel frowned and knelt in front of the younger, concerned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

Staring at Joel, Ray finally sighed and stripped off his hoodie and held out both arms and showed both counters. They were both sitting on 00:00:00:00:00:00. Joel stared at them for a moment. He ran his fingers over the blue timer, then the purple one.

“Who… who else is there?” asked Joel, his voice flat.

“Joel… Please…” Ray pleaded, fearing the man was angry.

“Ray, it’s okay,” said Joel, sighing. “I… I don’t mind. Just… Who else is there?”

Ray stared at the timer sadly and then looked up at the older man.

“I’m not sure…” replied Ray. “I was five when it hit zero. No one noticed and the boy I met left to go back to England. I met him at a playground and never got his damn name…”

Joel sighed and smiled at Ray, hugging him tightly.

“We’ll just have to look for him ourselves then,” declared Joel.

“Really? Y-you’d be willing to do that?”

Joel ran his fingers through his hair before leaning forward and gave Ray a gentle kiss.

“I waited for eighteen years for your skinny ass to be born and another twenty to meet you,” stated Joel firmly. “Now that I have met you, I can see the purple timer makes you unhappy. So, if finding your soul mate will make you happy, then I’ll do whatever it takes to make it happen.”

Ray smiled and hugged Joel tightly. Joel hugged back and Ran his fingers down Ray’s spine. Ray made a startled noise and his knees buckled. Joel caught him in surprise giving him a concerned look.

“What did I do?!” asked Joel, anxiously.

Ray blushed and pulled away, composing himself.

“N-nothing…”

Joel paused then smirked, catching Ray around his waist and repeating the action. Ray made a mewling sound and struggled slightly.

“Joel stop it!” he squealed, trying to get loose.

“It’s a sensitive spot, isn’t it?” asked Joel with a smirk.

“N-no it’s- ah! Stop it!”

“Then admit it!”

“Fine!”

“Thank you.”

Joel laughed and kissed Ray. Ray blushed and kissed back.

“Let’s keep this between us, okay?” said Ray.

“Why would I tell anyone about your sensitive spots?” asked Joel.

“W-well that too. But I mean… the other timer. It’s a sore area for me and… I’d rather not be bothered because it.”

Joel gave him a soft smile.

“Of course. I can’t imagine you wanting two anyways. Michael has two of the damn things and he gets a shit ton of fan mail asking what color his is.”

“Yeah… I love the fan base but…. No….”

The two laughed for a while before both Geoff and Burnie came looking for their respective employees. With one last kiss, they parted ways for the day.


	3. Michael's Second Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a new soul mate and a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this story guys... Just a warning for later chapters. I don't own roosterteeth or achievement hunter

A few months later, Ray woke up curled against Joel’s chest. The two of them had grown close since they met. Joel made the loneliness Ray had felt since he had missed his first timer to slowly Ray was eternally grateful for that. Joel’s arms were wrapped around Ray’s bare body, holding him close. Ray was comfortable and really didn’t want to move. His phone buzzed from the bedside table and he reached over and picked the device up. He glanced at it to see a tweet from Michael.

Michael Jones  
@Gavin Free miss by boi!  
Hope he comes back  
From England soon!

The phone buzzed again to announce another tweet.

Michael Jones  
My other timer runs  
out today! Fucking  
excited for this shit!

Ray rolled his eyes and dropped the phone on the table again. He snuggled into Joel’s body and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep again. He was awoken a short time later by someone poking him in the face. Opening his eyes, he saw Joel staring at him before poking him again. Ray scowled.

“Stop it…” he muttered.

“No,” replied Joel, poking Ray’s nose next.

Ray growled and bit Joel’s finger. Joel yelped and yanked his finger away with an astonished look.

“You bit me!” exclaimed Joel, holding his finger close to his chest looking affronted.

“I told you to stop,” Ray snapped and buried his face in the pillows.

“It’s time to get up babe,” Joel said. “Work awaits.”

“No…”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ray.”

“Joel.”

Joel got up and wrapped his arms around Ray, dragging him off the mattress.

“Up!”

“Ah! Let go!”

“No. Up. We have things to do today.”

Ray struggled slightly as Joel picked him up and carried him to the bathroom and set him down. He grabbed one of Ray’s wrists as he tried to run back to the bed and turned the water on.

“Joel!” whined Ray. “I wanna go back to bed!”

“Ray!” Joel mocked. “We need to go to work. Unfortunately, we still smell like the sex we had last night.”

Ray pulled away with a pout and a huff. Joel just chuckled at Ray and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They took a shower together, which Ray turned into a morning sex session and finally got clean. Joel made them both breakfast and handed a couple of Monsters to a very tired Ray. A short while later, Joel managed to get his boyfriend in the car and they began the drive to work.

“ Is it going to be like this every morning?” asked Joel.

“Probably,” replied Ray with a smirk. “Especially is I get sex from it every morning.”

Joel shook his head with a laugh.

“You better be glad you are so adorable,” he muttered.

“I am not adorable,” Ray snapped. “I’m manly as hell!”

“Ray, you have a poster, keychain, coffee mug, and T-shirt with Applejack on it.”

“So? Applejack is awesome!”

“My Little Pony. So manly.”

“Manly as hell.”

“I love you Ray.”

“I love you too, Joel.”

 

They walked into the Roosterteeth building to find Michael holding hands with a delighted looking woman with a smile on her face. Ray gave Michael an inquisitive look.

“Who’s your girl Michael?” he asked.

“This is Lindsay,” Michael replied, hugging her close. “I met her this morning.”

“Tell Gav about her yet?” inquired Ray.

“The moment we met,” Lindsay said with a light laugh. “He called Gavin and made me talk to him. Gavin sounds like an amazing person.”

“So, you don’t mind sharing?” asked Joel, wrapping his arms around Ray.

Lindsay laughed, resting her head on Michael’s shoulders.

“I don’t see it as sharing,” she said. “I see it as me getting to love two very sexy men.”

“We’re going to have one hell of a time when Gavin gets back,” Michael said with an amuse smirk.

It took a moment for the statement to process before Ray blushed and turned, burying his face in Joel’s chest.

“Oh God…” he muttered. “Images I didn’t need.”

Michael and Lindsay laughed while Joel just shook his head with a sigh. Geoff poked his head out of the Achievement Hunter office and glared.

“Alright lovebirds,” he said. “Time to work. Lindsay? You wanna tape behind the scenes for us?”

“Hell yes!”

 

A short while later, once the Let’s Plays had been recorded, Michael got a phone call from Gavin. The Jersey man put it on speaker phone.

“Hey Gav,” He greeted. “What’s up Dickie Bitch?”

“Mi-cool!” Gavin’s voice whined. “Why’re you being mean?!”

“Cuz I love you,” Michael said with a smirk.

Ray rolled his eyes.

“Don’t have gushy love conversations on speak phone.” He said

“Don’t start Ray!” Michael said. “You do shit like this with Joel.”

“Besides,” Lindsay said, “They are fucking adorable when they are like that.”

“Aww! Thanks, Linds!”

“Alright!” Geoff said, throwing up his arms in exasperation and glaring at Michael. “Gav, when ya coming back buddy? We miss you!”

“That’s why I called!” Gavin said, sounding giddy. “I’m flying back tomorrow and I’m bringing a surprise with me!”

“Is it Dan?” questioned Michael with a raised eyebrow.

“…No.”

“Gavin, I’m not fucking stupid. You always talk about Dan and bringing him to this damn place.”

“Fine,” Gavin muttered. “Damn pleb…Yeah. I’m bringing Dan.”

“Let me guess,” Jack said. “You want him to stay in your old room at Geoff’s house.”

Geoff groaned.

“Gavin…” he muttered.

“Please Geoff?” begged Gavin. “It’s only for a month. He’s getting deployed to Afghanistan soon and wants to meet you guys before he goes.”

Ray saw the glint of guilt in Geoff’s eyes and realized he had lost that argument the minute Gavin said the word ‘deployed’.

“Fine!” groaned Geoff. “He can stay.”

“Yes!”


	4. The Man in the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray meets Dan and bugs Burnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!

“Up Ray.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ray.”

“Joel.”

“You are hopeless,” muttered Joel.

“I’m tired,” Ray answered in exasperation, kicking his legs.

“You’re also whiny and acting like a child.”

“If you hadn’t worn me out last night then maybe—“

“Don’t even. You were the one yelling ‘harder, Joel’ and ‘faster, Joel’”

Ray stuck his tongue out at Joel and burrowed his way under the pillows and covers. Joel gave an exasperated huff.

“Come on, Ray,” he said. “Gavin’s friend Dan has been here all weekend and we haven’t met him yet. Don’t you want to meet him?”

“Sleep’s more ‘portant.” Muttered Ray, closing his eys.

Joel frowned and grabbed Ray’s ankles, yanking him off the bed. Ray gave an indignant and surprised yelpd.

“That hurt you asshole!” snapped Ray.

“I told you to get out of bed,” snickered Joel. “I’ll make it up to you with amazing shower sex okay?”

“Mmm…fine…”

Joel helped Ray up and led him to the shower. As promised, Joel gave Ray amazing shower sex followed by an amazing breakfast of blueberry waffles and Monster. Soon they were on their way to work. To Ray’s delight, they got there early enough that Joel could spend a few minutes with Ray.

They walked into the Achievement Hunter office to see a man with short black hair wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white and blue polo siting in Ray’s chair. The man who ray assumed to be Dan waved.

“’ello mates. He said. “I’m going to take a stab in the dark and say you are Ray Narvaez and—“

“Jr.” interrupted Ray. “Ray Narvaez... Jr.”

“My bad. And you are his soul mate Joel?”

“That’s right” Joel said, wrapping his arms around Ray and sitting on the couch, pulling Ray into his lap.

Gavin gave an irritated huff from his desk, glaring at the two.

“Hush you plebs!” he snapped. “Dan was about to tell us about his timer!”

“What’s so special about his timer?” Asked Ray confused.

“If you’d shut your damn mouth,” Michael said in exasperation, “you’d find out.”

“Everyone shut the fuck up!” Geoff ordered and Jack just sighed, shaking his head.

Dan chuckled and shook his head.

“Okay,” he said. “My timer ran out when I was seven. My mum and dad decided to come over to America on vacation, so they took me to New York.”

Ray looked up from playing with Joel’s fingers to look at Dan with wide eyes. He felt Joel tense under him as well.

“Well, my parents took me to a bloody park one day and I met this boy I don’t really remember his name. I only heard the thing once when his mum called him. My parents didn’t realize my timer had emptied until we were on the plane back home.”

“Damn dude…” Geoff responded. “That sucks. So, you don’t know who your soul mate is?”

“No minging clue,” replied Dan sadly.

“Ray?” questioned Gavin as the younger stood up from Joel’s lap.

Ray just stared at Dan and walked over to him, disbelief on his face.

“You…” murmured Ray.

“Uh… what about me?” asked Dan, confused and nervous about Ray’s behavior.

“Ray grabbed Dan’s right arm and turned it, revealing the familiar, light purple zeroes on Dan’s arm. He felt Joel walk up behind him and heard him gasp.

“Guys?” questioned Jack. “What’s wrong?”

Ray stripped off his hoodie and placed his own, right wrist against Dan’s. Dan stared at the matching timers in shock.

“B-but…”stuttered Dan. “I don’t…”

“But I thought Joel was your soul mate?” asked Gavin in a confused voice.

“What the fuck gives, Ray?” questioned Michael harshly.

“Joel…” Ray said, holding out his left hand. Joel took it with his right.

Ray held Joel’s hand so his arm was parallel to Ray’s own. This revealed two, matching blue timers.

“You have two?” exclaimed Geoff. “You never mentioned you had two.”

“That’s… That’s because it hurt to looked at it,” Ray said, looking up into Dan’s eyes. “I missed you… I didn’t… I didn’t think I would ever get a chance to meet you again…”

Dan was still staring at the four timers in shock. Ray began to get nervous and shifted slightly. Joel finally spoke and his voice was quiet.

“Maybe we should go talk in the break room,” he said, tugging Ray to his feet.

Ray grabbed Dan’s hand and smiled hopefully. Dan blinked and nodded slowly, standing.

“Just…” Geoff ventured, “try to get this sorted out quickly. We have a few Let’s Plays to record.”

“Okay,” called Ray as he led his two soul mates out of the office.

They arrived at the break room and Ray peeked in and blushed, turning away from the door. Dan and Joel gave him a concerned look.

“What?” asked Joel fretfully.

“It… It seems Kerry and that new intern, Miles, met,” Ray said. “They are a bit… busy… in there.”

“Oh…” was Dan’s reply. “Where to then?”

Joel thought for a moment then grinned.

“Follow me…”

They followed the tall actor up the stairs to Burnie’s office. Joel told them to wait before going in.

“Joel?” came Burnie’s voice. “What the fuck are you doing? Hey! Stop!”

Joel pushed Burnie out of the office in an office chair and lead them into the office, leaving Burnie outside. Burnie sighed in frustration and got up.

“Fuck this…” he muttered. “I need coffee.”

“There’s some in the break room!” called Ray before disappearing into the office.

Dan turned to Ray, confused.

“Isn’t that where the two guys were shagging?” he asked.

“Yes,” replied Ray. “Yes it was.”

“Well… okay…”

An awkward silence fell between the three of them. After a few moments passed, Joel spoke.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ve already told Ray when we met that I didn’t care he had two soul mates. I even offered to help him find you if I could. The question is, do you have a problem with it?”

Dan was silent for a minute and Ray felt an anxious twist in his stomach. The Brit sighed and smiled slightly.

“No,” Dan said with a sigh. “I’m grateful that he has two of us.”

“Really?” questioned Ray in a curious voice. “Why?”

“I don’t live in this country,” replied Dan. “In a month, I’m going back to England. Then, they are deploying me to bloody Afghanistan. I can’t give you the you need from overseas.”

Ray’s heart dropped as he remembered this information. He grabbed Dan’s hands as he panicked slightly.

“No!” he yelled. “You can’t! You can’t just… I just found you again! What if something happens? What if-“

Dan cut him off with a firm kiss, surprising ray who kissed back hesitantly. Tears leaked out of Ray’s eyes and he felt Joel’s arms wrap around him from behind and Dan’s hugged him tightly as well.

“I don’t have a choice, Ray,” Dan whispered into Ray’s ear, “but I promise I’ll come back. For now, I’ll spend the next month giving you as much love as I can.”

“It’s not fair…”

“I know love…”

“Ray?” Joel questioned, pressing closer.

“Hm?”

“How about Dan come stay with us while he’s here? That way he can spend time with us?”

“Can you?” questioned Ray.

“Sure. Just have to run it by Geoff.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll be delighted about this,” Ray said with a light laugh.

The door to the office slammed open and the three of them jumped apart in surprise. Burnie stood there looking a bit flustered and angry. He glared at Ray who gave him an innocent smile.

“Yes?” the Puerto Rican questioned.

“You knew,” Burnie accused. “Didn’t you?”

“Yeah… Kinda…”

“Get out of my fucking office! All of you!”

Ray, Dan, and Joel quickly left, stifling their laughter.


	5. Aggravating Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets aggravated, then gets some compensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... heehee.... I.... O////O

Dan watched the scene in the bedroom with slight interest. Joel was standing by the bed, trying to get Ray out of bed. It seemed like this was a regular occurrence for them in the morning.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ray.”

“Joel…”

Dan chuckled and walked out of the room. He heard Joel huff at him in irritation.

“Thanks for the help!” he yelled at the Brit in irritation.

Dan walked into the bathroom and turned the cold water on in the shower before going back to the room. The battle was still going.

“M’tired!” whined Ray, curling up in the blankets.

“C’mon!” Joel argued. “We didn’t even have sex last night!”

“Nngh…”

Dan pulled the covers off of Ray who glared sleepily at him. Dan thought Ray was adorable and he almost felt guilty for what he was about to do. Almost. In one swift motion, Dan scooped Ray up in his arms bridal style and earned a surprised gasp from Ray. Joel followed Dan out of the bedroom and to the bathroom where the shower was running. Ray made a disconcerted noise.

“Dun wanna take a shower,” he muttered.

“I wouldn’t want to take this shower either, mate,” Dan said with a chuckle.

Ray opened his mouth to question the statement as Dan leaned down toward the tub. He was cut off however, as he was dumped into the shower and the cold water hit him hard. He gave a loud shriek and scrambled out of the tub, soaked and shivering.

“W-w-what the h-h-hell, Dan?” Ray asked, wrapping his arms around his bare chest and shivering as water dripped from his black PJ bottoms. “And you stop laughing!”

Joel was on the floor, just outside of the bathroom, clutching his sides as he laughed hysterically. Ray shoved Dan out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Assholes!” he yelled

 

Dan watched Ray from the couch and smirked. Ray was a bit grumpy and Joel had said it was because Ray hadn’t had his morning sex because of the impromptu shower. Dan smirked and pulled out his cell phone, texting Ray.

_What’s wrong, luv?_

Ray pulled out his phone and then glared at Dan, not answering.

_Feeling pent up, luv?_

_Leave me alone, Dan. I’m still mad at you._

_Do you prefer to be on your back or on your stomach?_

Dan watched Ray with an amused expression. Confusion flashed across Ray’s face before he blushed.

_Dan stop._

_Do you like it gentle or rough?_

_Dan!_

_Fast or slow? Do you make noise? Ooh! Are you a screamer? Do you like bondage? I would totally go for a tied up Ray. That’d be fucking sexy as hell._

Dan could see Ray, frozen at his desk, as he stared at his phone, his face red.

_What do you think about Joel and I banging you at the same time? Who’d you prefer to be on top of that?_

“Daniel Gruchy! Stop it!” yelled Ray, causing the five other people in the room to look at him.

“Whatever do you mean love?” asked Dan, innocently.

“You know what I mean,” growled Ray.

“No… I’m afraid I don’t.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” asked Michael in irritation.

“Nothing,” snapped Ray.

“Ray didn’t have his morning shower sex so he’s being a mingy little pleb,” informed Dan.

“Dan!”

“It’s true!”

“That doesn’t mean you tell the whole office!”

“I love you, Ray.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’ll have to wait until we get home.”

“Dan!”

 

Later that day, Dan watched Ray put down his controller and headphones. He walked over to the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him. Ray glared at him.

“You are an asshole,” snapped the Puerto Rican.

“I’m sorry,” Dan apologized, kissing Ray. “You’re just so adorable when you’re flustered, love.”

Ray blushed and leaned into Dan’s hold, but still scowled up at him. Dan kissed him gently on the lips. Ray relaxed and kissed back, breaking away as the door to the office opened. Ray beamed at seeing Joel and went over to the older man, kissing him as well.

“Joel…” whined Ray. “Dan was being mean to me all day.”

“Was he being mean?” asked Joel. “Or were you too grouchy to realize he was playing with you?”

Ray took his cell phone and pulled up the text messages. He shoved the device into Joel’s hands and the actor read through them. He laughed and glanced to Dan before looking back at Ray.

“Did you answer his questions?” asked Joel, causing Ray to blush again.

“No!” he said. “He was just asking to get me annoyed at him.”

“Well, you are adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Joel!” whined Ray.

“Ray!” Joel shot back, chuckling and pulling Ray close. “Let’s go home you two. Dan, I can show you how to make Ray melt in your hands.”

“That sounds top,” Dan replied as he walked over and kissed Ray.

“I do not melt,” Ray mutterd. “I’m too manly for- ahh!”

Joel ran gentle fingers down Ray’s spine, causing his knees to buckle. Joel ended up having to hold Ray up as Dan laughed.

“Let’s just go home you assholes,” muttered Ray as he composed himself and walked out, his two soul mates close behind.

 

They arrived home and Joel immediately guided Ray to the bedroom, motioning for Dan to follow. Dan did so with and eager look on his face. Joel removed Ray’s shirt and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Dan watched as Ray kissed back and Joel’s fingers ran up Ray’s spine and back down. A mewl of pleasure escaped Ray’s lips as his back arched slightly. Joel’s hands worked their way down Ray’s sides, his fingers rubbing smooth circles as he went. When they got to Ray’s waist, Joel’s hands gripped tightly and he leaned down and kissed him.  
Dan watched as Joel tugged Ray’s pants off and moved down to kiss his way up the inside of the Puerto Rican’s legs to the inside of his thigh. A low moan escaped Ray as his legs spread slightly. Joel leaned back up and placed two fingers on Ray’s lips.

“Suck,” he ordered softly, voice rough with lust.

Ray wrapped both his hands around Joel’s wrists and his lips parted and his tongue came out, swirling around his fingers. He took the fingers in his mouth, eyes on Dan. Dan’s eyes soaked movement of Ray’s mouth and every way his body squirmed under Joel. Joel removed the fingers and moved them between Ray’s legs.  
The two, slick fingers slid into Ray, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Dan watched Joel prepare Ray, vaguely wondering what he was doing to make Ray writhe and cry out in pleasure the way he was. Ray suddenly jerked and gave a loud cry, back arching off the bed. Joel smirked at Dan.

“Prostate,” he explained simply and Dan laughed.

“J-joel…” moaned Ray huskily, jerking and moaning as Joel’s fingers moved again. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“F-fuck me!”

Joel pulled the fingers away and stripped himself down. Dan watched with bated breath as Joel positioned himself at Ray’s hole, gripping his hip with one hand. With a light grunt, Joel pushed easily into Ray and groaned. Ray cried out, hands gripping the sheets on the bed as his body twisted slightly. Dan approached the bed slowly, stripping as he went. Ray’s eyes landed on him and he licked his lips eagerly. Joel smirked and gave a slow thrust in and out ofRay, causing him to moan. Dan slid onto the bed and lifted Ray up slightly, moving so he could lay Ray’s head in his lap. As Joel began a slow steady pace in and out of the Puerto Rican, Ray’s head turned and his nose nuzzled Dan’s hard-on.

“Mmm…” murmured Ray as his body rocked with Joel’s movements and he licked his lips again. “Big…”

Dan chuckled as his hands roamed Ray’s body, thumb massaging his nipples gently.

“Like?” he asked, massaging Ray’s sides soothingly as Joel sped up eliciting small gasps of pleasure from the younger.

Ray nodded in response and Dan brushed his fingers through his soul mates hair, his other hand stroking himself. He nudged Ray’s head forward slightly, moving his other hand away. Ray’s tongue darted out and licked up Dan’s shaft, causing Dan’s eyes to close and a slight, pleasured to escaped him. Joel groaned in pleasure and placed his hands on either side of Ray’s body, thrusting harder. Ray moaned loudly as the actor slammed in and out of him, eyes glazed over from pleasure. His head turned away as his body writhed in pleasure. Dan turned Ray’s face back, gently pressing the head of his cock to Ray’s lips. Ray licked the pre-cum leaking from Dan before taking the head in his mouth Dan groaned slightly, stroking Ray’s hair as the other roamed his chest. One of Ray’s hands traveled to grip Joel’s wrist and other ran up and down one of Dan’s outstretched legs lovingly.  
The younger kept making muffled moans around Dan and sending vibrations up and down it as his tongue traveled up and down the Brit’s shaft. Dan groaned each time, enjoying the warm feeling of Ray’s mouth around him. Joel groaned at one last thrust, spilling into Ray. Ray pulled away from Dan and gasped as his toes curled against the sheets. Joel pulled out of Ray with a groan of satisfaction.

“It seems,” Joel teased, running his fingers up Ray’s still swollen cock, “you haven’t finished yet and Dan is far from satisfied.” He looked up at Dan. “Switch?”

“Course,” said Dan and switched places with the actor.

When he looked at Ray, Dan frowned as he saw the younger man appeared to be half asleep.

“Is he alright for a round two?” Dan asked Joel who smirked.

“Ray usually falls asleep right after sex,” said Joel.

“How does he stay awake after shower sex then?” asked Dan.

“Monsters,” Joel stated. “Two monsters after shower sex. Hurry before he’s gone.”

Dan nodded and lined himself up, pushing all the way into Ray. Ray jerked ad then moaned in pleasure. Dan held Ray’s hips and began to thrust in and out of him steadily. The smaller was slightly tight around Dan, but Joel’s cum made him slick and sped up his thrusts. Joel massaged Ray’s sides as he moaned with each of Dan’s thrusts.Soon, Ray came with a tired cry and clenched around Dan and triggered the Brit’s own climax. Dan sat still for a moment, panting. He heard Joel chuckle and looked up. Joel nodded to Ray.

“And there he goes,” pointed out Joel.

Ray’s eyes had closed and he was out. Dan smiled and pulled out, falling to Ray’s right side, tiredly. Joel laid down to Ray’s left and wrapped his arms around him. 

Dan pulled the covers up over them before wrapping his own arms around Ray.

“Hey Joel?” he said.

“Hm?” came Joel’s sleepy reply.

“We’re going to have a hell of a time waking this pleb up in the morning.”

Joel sighed in exasperation.


	6. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of a three way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Joel woke with a groan and shifted slightly, eyes flickering open. The three men were a mess of tangled sheets and limbs. One of Dan’s arms had stretched so it rested on Joel’s back. He couldn’t see the Brit’s other arm disappeared to. Ray was curled up, his forehead resting on Dan’s chest, one of his legs pulled up a bit and the other stretched out and tangled in Joel and Dan’s. Joel’s right arm was draped over Ray and the other was trapped under the Puerto Rican.

Joel blinked as he tried to figure out what woke him up. He realized it was the buzz of a phone and the muffled tune of RedvsBlue coming from his jeans on the floor. Joel freed his arm and leaned off the bed, picking up his phone and answering it.

“Hello?” he muttered sleepily.

“Where are you, you asshole?”

“Burnie?”

“Yes! You are an hour late!”

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Burns,”Joel muttered. “We’ll get there as soon as possible.”

Joel got up and took a shower quickly before going back to the room and waking Dan. Dan blinked blearily up at him.

“Hey…” Joel murmured. “We’re late. We gotta get Ray up and go.”

“Bloody hell…” Dan muttered, getting up. “Should I try the shower on him again?”

“You can try…”

Dan nodded and got up, scooping Ray into his arms. Ray’s head fell against Dan’s chest, but he didn’t wake up. Dan carried Ray to the bathroom and Joel waited for the shocked cry from Ray, but it didn’t come. Dan came back without Ray a bit wide-eyed.

“He’s not waking up…” the Brit stated worriedly.

“Shit…” Joel muttered. “Fine. Get him showered.”

“What? Like… you want me to bathe him myself?”

“Yes! Hurry!”

Dan hesitated before leaving. He came back about twenty minutes later with himself and Ray showered. Joel had pulled clothes out of the closet and, once Dan dressed himself, the two began to dress Ray. They quickly found out that dressing Ray was a bit harder than undressing him.

The man squirmed in his sleep as they tried to dress him and somehow, Ray managed to kick Joel in the face. They finally managed to dress him, and both sighed in relief. They had dressed him in his usual grey colored shorts and his ‘I’m going cakeless’ shirt. They had also put his checkered converse on, though they managed to put them on the wrong foot twice in the process.

Ray’s eyes fluttered open slightly and he groaned, shifting as Dan lifted him up again.

“Don’…. Wanna take a shower…” muttered the Puerto Rican, eyes closing again.

“That’s already happened, luv,” Dan replied.

“Shower… sex…” Ray muttered.

“No,” Joel said. “You’re tired enough as is.”

“Joel…”

“Ray.”

Ray didn’t respond, his eyes closing again as he fell asleep against Dan. Both men sighed and Joel smiled, kissing Ray’s forehead.

“He’s just… so cute,” the actor said.

“He’s also very late,” Dan said. “You both are. Let’s stop faffing about and leave.”

“Go ahead and get him in the car,” Joel said. “I got to grab a couple of monsters from the fridge.”

“Alright,” Dan replied with a nod.

 

The Achievement Hunters looked up as Dan and Joel walked into the room. Geoff snickered at seeing Ray asleep in Dan’s arms and Michael snorted in amusement.

“What the fuck did you two assholes do?” asked the Jersey man with a raised eyebrow.

“Ray looks absolutely mullered…” Gavin said.

“Shut up.” Joel said. “He just hasn’t had his morning Monsters yet.”

Dan set Ray in his chair and shook him a bit. Ray’s brown eyes flickered open and blinked blearily, looking around.

“How’d we get here?” he muttered.

“Joel drove us,” Dan responded with a small.

“I didn’t take a shower.”

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Why don’t you think you didn’t take a shower?”

“I didn’t get shower sex…”

The other Hunters started to laugh and Joel sighed. He placed two cans of Monster on Ray’s desk.

“Babe,” Joel said, tapping the cans, “drink these, okay? Dan, make sure he drinks them.”

“I will.”

Joel took Ray’s left wrist and kissed the timer gently and then kissed Ray’s lips. Ray kissed back sleepily and Joel left. Dan opened one of the Monsters and nudged it against Ray’s lips.

“Drink, luv,” he muttered.

“Don’t drink…” Ray replied.

“It’s not alcohol you pleb. It’s Monster.”

Ray’s hands went up and took the can and drank it slowly.

“That’s it, love,” Dan coaxed. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Dan kissed Ray’s forehead and stood, turning to go to the couch. The four other Achievement Hunters stared at the Brit.

“Wot?” asked Dan and Gavin grinned.

“You guys are bloody adorable,” he replied.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ray so fucking tired…” Michael pointed out.

“That’s because Joel gives him Monsters every morning to wake him up,” said Dan.

“What?” Jack questioned. “The shower sex isn’t good enough?”

“Nah,” replied Dan. “That makes it worse.”

“Okay jackasses,” Geoff said. “We need to get shit done. Get back to work.”


	7. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

The three of them set up a routine. Joel would wake up Dan, who would wake coax Ray awake in various ways. Joel and Dan would take turns giving the smaller man his shower sex while the other cooked breakfast. They’d go to work and Dan would hang out in the Achievement Hunter office with Ray while Joel would begrudgingly go to his office and occasionally pop in to cuddle with Ray during breaks.

It was during one of these breaks that Geoff walked in with a new guy. Ray was sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Dan and Joel, enjoying the closeness the two gave him. When the new guy came in, he glanced at Ray, his eyes traveled between the Puerto Rican’s two soul mates, then across Michael, Lindsay, and Gavin who were all holding hands, their timers plainly visible.

“Okay dickwads,” Geoff said, sitting in his chair. “This is Ryan. He works in the warehouse most of the time, but he’s going to join us for Let’s Plays and shit. Ryan, this is Michael, Lindsay, Ray and those two are Dan and Joel. Joel works upstairs and Dan’s here visiting from England.”

“So,” Ryan said, “two trios of soul mates…”

“Yeah,” Geoff said from his desk. “Tons of fucking love in this room.”

“What about you two?” Ryan asked, nodding to Geoff and Jack.

“Iv’e met mine and have a little girl,” replied Geoff.

“I have a year left,” Jack said with a smile.

“What about you mate?” Gavin said standing from his chair.

Ryan clenched his right fist whose wrist was covered in multiple wristbands.

“I’d rather not talk about it…” he muttered.

“Oh come on ya pleb!” Gavin teased, grabbing Ryan’s wrist. “Is it empty or- oh bloody… Ryan I’m so sorry…”

Gavin had pushed back the assortment of wristbands on Ryan’s wrist. All but Lindsay, Michael, and Ray seemed shocked and tense. Ray peered at Ryan’s wrist, confused. Around the man’s wrist was a black, twisted vine where his timer was supposed to be. A teal flower was laced inside of it, glowing like the timers did. Gavin let go of Ryan’s wrist.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated, hugging the man.

Ryan hugged Gavin back and Michael stood up.

“What the fuck is going on?” asked the Jersey man.

“Michael…” Jack ventured in surprise. “you… you don’t know what that is?”

“…No.”

“Me either,” Ray and Lindsay said simultaneously.

Ryan sighed as Gavin pulled away, looking apologetic.

“You know that moment you meet your soul mate and the timer hits zero?” he asked, voice wavering. “How wonderful that feeling is? That person is supposed to be with you forever. This is what shatters that belief. You never want to see this. My mate, she and I, we had a life and a kid, a little boy. One day, she didn’t make it home. I still raise our kid, but not with her. Every time I see this band, I remember why. It figures that eighteen wheelers have shit brakes, ri--“

Ryan’s voice cut out mid-word and he stared at the floor. The room was deathly quiet. Michael now looked extremely uncomfortable and Lindsay had a hand over her mouth and everyone else had solemn expressions on their faces. Ray was rigid in his seat and his eyes turned to Dan. Dan looked over to Ray and saw the stricken look on his face. Worry filled Dan and he went to pull Ray close. Ray stood up, startling Joel who hadn’t seen their interaction. Everyone else took notice of them when Ray ran out, tears in his eyes.

Dan ran after Ray and Joel went to follow, but Geoff got up and stopped him and shook his head.

“Let them talk,” he said to the actor.

“But—“

“Joel…”

“Geoff.”

“I am not Ray, don’t start that shit with me. Go back upstairs before Burnie murders you.”

 

Ray darted out of the door of the Roosterteeth building and to the side of it, leaning on the stone wall that had been warmed in the Austin sun. He slid down to the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest. Tears slipped out of Ray’s eyes and he buried his face in his hands. Someone sat down beside Ray and held him close. Ray buried his face in Dan’s chest and spoke with a shaky voice.

“Dan…” he pleaded. “Please don’t… Don’t leave… Stay here… Please…”

“You know I can’t do that, love…” murmured Dan. “I promise I’ll be back.”

“You can’t promise that!” Ray said furiously, looking up at Dan with tear filled eyes.

“Ray—“

“I’m going to lose you…”

“No you aren’t. I’ll be fine… I—“

“You don’t know that! You’re going to get shot or… or stabbed…. Or….”

“Ray.”

Dan gripped Ray’s shoulders and held him still. Ray fell silent as tears continued to trail down his face. Dan cupped Ray’s face in his hands and kissed Ray deeply. Ray kissed back slowly before leaning close to the man.

“Don’t go…” Ray murmured weakly. “Please…”

“Ray…” replied Dan helplessly. “I can’t—“

Ray jerked from Dan and walked away from the Brit. He didn’t miss the hurt expression on Dan’s face, but didn’t care. Ray went back into the building, scrubbing tears off of his face. He didn’t return to the Achievement Hunter, but went upstairs. He walked into Joel’s office, surprising Joel and Burnie who were talking inside.

“Ray?” Joel questioned tentatively.

Ray leaned his head on Joel’s chest and Joel gingerly wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“I hate him,” Ray mumbled. “He’s going to leave me…”

“Ray, I’m sure he—“

“He’s going to go over there and he’s going to die and leave me again. This time I won’t get him back… he…”

Ray’s voice cracked and he began to sob into Joel’s chest. Burnie slipped out of the office and left them alone. Joel sat down and pulled Ray into his lap, rocking him as he sobbed into Joel’s shirt. The actor placed gentle kisses on Ray’s head, running his fingers through Ray’s hair. When Ray started to calm, Joel spoke.

“Ray,” he said in a soothing voice, “you don’t hate, Dan.”

“Yes I do,” argued Ray.

“No you don’t. You are just upset because you are scared to lose him. You don’t want him to go to Afghanistan. If you really hated him, you wouldn’t be this upset, Ray.”

“Joel… I don’t want to lose him…”

“I know gorgeous, but don’t blame this on him. It’s not his fault. He doesn’t want to go either. I’m sure he’d much rather be here with you than at war.”

“Ray sat in silence as Joel continued to soothe him with gentle, roaming hands. He kissed Ray’s neck gently and Ray’s head tilted to the side. Joel kissed Ray on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

“Now go to Dan,” the actor insisted. “He’s probably going crazy with worry.”

“Okay…”

Ray got up and gave Joel a gentle kiss before leaving. The Puerto Rican walked into the Achievement Hunter office to see Dan sitting on the couch looking disheartened. Ray touched Dan’s cheek and the Brit looked up. Ray gave him a weak smile and tugged him to his feet. Dan stood and let Ray lead him to Ray’s desk. Ray made Dan sit in the chair and then sat in his lap.

“Aww…” Gavin cooed as Dan wrapped his arms around Ray’s middle.

Ray ignored Gavin as the other Hunters snickered at them and shoved his headset on picked up his controller.

“Shut up and let’s play.”


	8. Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes Joel feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O///O

The following Saturday, Joel was in the kitchen of his house, peering into the living room. Ray and Dan were on the couch, laughing as they played the Xbox. Joel frowned as he watched Ray squint at the screen. The older man frowned at his soul mate and walked back into the kitchen.  
Joel took the whiteboard from the fridge and wiped it clean before writing the words read me on it. He walked back into the living room and stood a few feet from Ray.

“Ray,” he prompted, holding up the sign. “What does this say?”

Ray looked at the board and frowned, squinted at the board. Dan, who had given Joel a strange look, now looked at Ray in surprise. Ray’s eyes squinted more as he tried to read the words. Joel sighed and looked at Dan, who was sitting further away than Ray.

“What’s it say Dan?” he asked.

“Read me,” replied Dan, frowning at Ray.

Ray paused for a moment then sat back in the couch, looking at the screen. He sighed and slouched in his seat, moving the thumb stick and his controller. He was quiet for a moment.

“Fuck…” he muttered and looked at Joel. “I need glasses, don’t I?”

“Yes you do,” replied Joel.

“Damn it…”

“I’ll go call to make an appointment.”

Joel disappeared into the kitchen and made an appointment for Ray. When he looked back in the living room, Dan and Ray were in the midst of a deep, passionate kiss. Joel watched them for a moment before quietly going to his room and shutting the door.He fell onto the bed and sighed heavily. Joel had promised Ray was spending the majority of his time with Dan. Joel hadn’t had any alone time with Ray since Dan showed up and Joel…

Joel missed Ray. He understood that Dan was going to be deployed in a few weeks, but was it really so selfish of Joel to want Ray to himself for just a few days? Dan got to hang out in the Achievement Hunter office and spend the work day with Ray. Joel barely got to see Ray during that time. It wasn’t fair.  
The bedroom door opened, then closed, and Joel shut his eyes. He felt a light weight climb onto the bed with him. He was expecting a second weight as well, but it didn’t happen. He opened his eyes and saw Ray on the bed, smiling down at him.

“Sup?” asked Ray.

“Not much,” replied Joel. “Where’s Dan?”

“Gone to spend the weekend with Gavin. The idiot has been complaining about Dan spending too much time with me and that he and Dan barely had the time to hang out.”

Joel blinked slowly before wrapping his arms around Ray and holding him close. Ray made a confused noise but let himself be held by his beloved soul mate. Joel kissed Ray gently and let his hands travel down Ray’s sides.

“Is something wrong, Joel?” asked Ray, concerned.

“…No,” lied Joel, kissing Ray’s neck gently.

Ray made a slight, pleasured noise but pushed Joel away and then on his back. The Puerto Rican straddled his soul mate and frowned down at him.

“Joel Heyman,” scolded Ray, crossing his arms. “You know you can’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wr—“

“Joel.”

“Ray.”

“Tell me.”

“There’s—“

“Tell me.”

Ray rolled his hips, earning a groan from Joel as the actor’s hands went to the younger’s hips.

“Ray… I’ve missed you, okay?”

“Missed me?” Ray questioned, blinking in confusion. “What’re you talking about?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of your time with Dan. I… I know you don’t have a lot of time with him before he leaves, but—“

“Joel…” Ray interrupted, kissing him deeply. “Why didn’t you say something earlier? You can be so stupid sometimes…”

Ray’s hands traveled under Joel’s T-shirt, smoothing over his nipples. Joel groaned and let his eyes close. Ray leaned down and nibbled on Joel’s earlobe.

“You’re my alma gemela,” Ray murmured. “Te amo, gran idiota.”

Joel smirked at the Spanish that flowed from Ray’s lips. Joel was the only one who knew Ray could actually speak Spanish and Ray knew it turned Joel on. Ray stripped Joel’s shirt off and threw it aside before trailing soft kisses up Joel’s chest.

“Voy a hacerte sentir bien…”

Ray’s lips wrapped around one of Joel’s nipples, sucking lightly and eliciting a gasp from Joel. Joel’s hands slid down Ray’s arms as the Puerto Rican moved to suckle on Joel’s neck. Joel groaned and leaned his head back, gripping Ray’s shoulders. Ray smirked and kissed Joel deeply.

“Relaja…”

Joel relaxed into the bed as Ray sat up and stripped off his shirt. The actor’s hands went t Ray’s sides, running his fingers up and down the smaller’s slim sides lovingly. Ray leaned his head back as the fingers gently traveled his body. The Puerto Rican leaned down again and kissed Joel deeply, tugging lightly on his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away.

Ray slid down, unbuttoning Joel’s pants and sliding them down and off the man’s legs. He moved back up, palming Joel’s erection through his boxers. Joel gasped, hips jerking as he groaned. Ray hooked his fingers on the waistband of Joel’s boxers and pulled them off, tossing them away. Smirking, Ray wrapped his hand around Joel’s cock, pumping it slowly. He let go and leaned down, licking up the man’s shaft before mouthing his tip lightly. Ray took Joel into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the man’s cock and Joel gasped.

“Fuck…” he moaned, trying hard not to buck into his mouth. “Ray…”

Ray hummed around Joel, causing the man to jerk and moan, losing the fight and bucking into Ray’s mouth. Ray relaxed the muscles in his throat, deep throating Joel and made a small muffled sound. Joel groaned again and his fingers buried themselves into Ray’s hair. Joel cried out as Ray pulled slowly away, tongue swirling and licking as he did so. With a dull pop, Ray pulled away and Joel fell limp on the bed, panting.

Ray slid his shorts off of his hips before straddling Joel again. He ground down on Joel and the man’s hands went to his hips again.

“You ready for me, baby?” purred Ray, running his fingers down Joel’s chest.

“Gods yes…” Joel replied, bucking up into Ray.

Ray placed a gentle hand on Joel’s chest, the other reaching back to hold Joel’s hard on in place as he lifted himself up. He positioned himself carefully over the man’s swollen member. He lowered himself down slowly. Moaning as he was slowly filled, Ray leaned back on both hands as waves of pleasure coursed through him.

“Ah…” groaned Ray as his head leaned back as well.

Joel moaned and gripped Ray’s waist, thrusting up into Ray and the Puerto Rican cried out in pleasure. Ray leaned forward and lifted himself up, rolling back down with a pleasured gasp. Ray began to rock steadily, gasping and moaning. Joel groaned with every movement Ray made, occasionally thrusting up into the smaller man. Joel finally lost patience with their pace and pulled Ray off of him and maneuvered them so that Ray was on his stomach on the bed. Before Ray had a chance to protest, Joel thrust all the way back in. Ray gave a muffled scream as he buried his face in the pillows. 

Joel smirked and leaned over his soul mate, slamming into Ray’s sweet spot. Screaming again, Ray threw back his head as his body arched down as pleasure shot through his body. Joel slammed in and out of Ray, earning cries and more screams from the younger. Ray moaned in pleasure as his body was rocked roughly by the actor.

“Joel… Oh god…” moaned Ray. “Joel…”

Joel groaned, spilling deep inside of Ray. The feeling of Joel’s seed caused Ray to shudder and spill with a cry. Joel pulled gently out of Ray and lay down beside the man. Ray moved to lay his head on Joel’s chest. Joel smiled and stroked Ray’s back gently.

“I love you, Ray.”

“Love you too, Joel…”

And Ray faded into sleep.


	9. Dominant Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Dan have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD

Dan sat in the Achievement Hunter office and watched the Hunters play Minecraft. The only difference today was that Michael wasn’t in attendance. Lindsay was sitting in his place.

“Lindsay!” shrieked Gavin as the woman slayed him with a diamond sword.

“Gavin!” mocked Lindsay as she cackled, taking all of his gubbins.

Everyone laughed at the two of them as Lindsay won the Let’s Play. She built the Tower of Pimps on the obsidian black in front of Michael’s house. Gavin sulked and pouted while Ray let out a mock cry of anguish as Lindsay stole the tower from his desk and placed it on Michael’s. Gavin grinned suddenly and grabbed Lindsay’s waist and pulled her into his lap before kissing her deeply.

Dan blinked in surprise at the passion behind the kiss. Geoff rolled his eyes at them and a few of the others shouted “Get a room!” The room went back to work and Dan lost himself in thought. Gavin and Lindsay were now sitting with their fingers interlaced. Dan could see Lindsay’s timer, a scarlet red timer against her pale skin. He knew Gavin’s was a bright green, almost the color of a creeper.

The two of them weren’t soul mates. They were Michael’s individual soul mates. They seemed to love each other regardless. Gavin pulled up a video to render and Lindsay rested on the Brit’s shoulder with a yawn. Dan quietly got up and left the office, mumbling that he had to go to the bathroom.  
Instead, Dan walked up to the second floor to Joel’s office. He eased the door open and peeked in. Joel was sitting at his desk, eyes glued to the screen of his computer. Dan pushed the door open all the way and walked inside, closing it again. Joel looked up in surprise, an anxious look passing across his face.

“Dan?” he questioned worriedly. “What’s going on? Is Ray alright?”

“Yes. He’s absolutely top. Trying to get an achievement in Call of Duty.”

“Okay… so… what’s up?”

Dan didn’t answer. He moved behind Joel’s desk and placed his hands on the arm rests of the actor’s chair. The Brit leaned in close to Joel’s face and Joel looked nervous again.

“What’re you-“

Joel tensed in surprise as Dan closed the gap and kissed the actor deeply. Joel tensed and his hands went to Dan’s chest and he pushed the bigger away.

“What the hell?” questioned Joel.

“You’re fucking hot, Joel. You may not be my soul mate but that doesn’t mean shit. There are three of us in this relationship, mate. Two of us can’t be distant and awkward with each other. It’ll be much better for Ray if we form a connection.”

“…You’ve been watching Lindsay and Gavin, haven’t you?”

“That is not the point.”

“Dan.”

“Joel.”

“Don’t start.”

“We should go out,” said Dan.

“What?” questioned Joel. “We can’t…”

“Sure we can.”

“Burnie would kill me,” Joel said, exasperated.

“No he wouldn’t,” Dan argued stubbornly.

“Dan, it’s Burnie. He would kill me then expect me to be at work the next day.”

“It’s either that or we shag in your office.”

“No!”

“Then pizza, a movie, and then bevs at the house while we wait for Ray to come home.”

Joel glared at Dan who just smirked back at him. The Brit leaned forward and kissed the actor again. Joel tensed, but slowly relaxed as Dan’s lips moved against his. Dan pulled away, leaving Joel breathless.

“So,” prompted Dan, “you know a back way out of this bloody place?”

Joel nodded and stood up, grabbing Dan’s hand. He led the larger man down a few hallways before coming out of the back of the building. They snuck out to Joel’s car and left the premises.

 

“If something happens to me, you’ll keep Ray going, right?”

Joel looked up from his pizza. Dan was leaning back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling.

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” Joel replied flatly.

“Joel, you don’t know that. I promised him I’d be back, but-“

“Dan—“

“No. I need to know you won’t let him bloody shut down and leave him like that. You need to be there if I can’t be.”

“Of course I will. I love him and… should something happen to you, I will always be there. I’m not going to stop loving him just because… If anything he’ll need more…”

Dan was quiet as his fingers traced the rim of his cup and closed his eyes. 

“I don’t want to leave him, Joel…” Dan muttered.

Joel slid out of his booth and into Dan’s, wrapping his arms around the soldier. Dan smiled and kissed Joel. Joel kissed back, then gave him a stern look.

“You better come back.”

“I’ll give it my best, love.”

 

Ray placed his headset on the desk and looked to the couch, frowning. Dan had never come back from the bathroom or where ever he had gone. The door to the Achievement Hunter office opened and Burnie came in, frowning. Geoff waved at him.

“Sup Burns!” he greeted. “What’s going on man?”

“Where’s Joel?” asked Burnie, eyeing Ray.

“I don’t know,” replied Ray, blinking in confusion. “He’s not in his office?”

“If he was in his office, would I be here?”

Burnie stared at the empty couch and then looked at Ray again.

“…I don’t know where he is,” Ray stated, leaning back.

“Ray,” growled Burnie.

“I don’t know!”

“How do you not know where either of your soul mates are?”

“I don’t have fucking tracking devices on them, dude. Maybe that went to get food or something.”

“Damn it! Tell Joel that he’s doing all of my paperwork for doing this shit!”

Burnie left and Ray winced slightly.

“Poor Joel…”


	10. Dan's Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me... please?

The last week of Dan’s stay went uneventful for the most part. The Brit did notice Ray becoming clingier to him. There were a few times Ray broke down, crying and begging for him not to go. Dan and Joel were helpless during these episodes. They could do nothing more than hold him close and try to soothe him as much as possible. It was the last night Dan was to be in Austin and he was trying to pack. Trying being the operative word. Ray was following Dan around, clenching the back of his shirt with his forehead pressed between the older man’s shoulder blades. Dan stopped and sighed.

“Ray?” he said.

“Dan,” Ray replied, voice soft.

“I can’t pack with you clinging to me love.”

“Good.”

“Ray…”

“Dan.”

Dan sighed ad kept packing. Joel walked in and saw Ray. He gave the sympathetic llok before wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist and pulling him away.

“No!” screamed Ray. “Let go of me!”

“Ray.”

“No!”

Joel pulled tighter at Ray’s sides to put him on the couch and tangled their limbs together.

“He has to go back,” Joel said. “You know he does. Don’t make this harder, Ray.”

“Joel… Please… Don’t let him go… Make him stay. Please.”

“I can’t, Ray. It’s just six months. He’ll come back. You can’t force him to go AWOL from his military.” Joel put his chin on Ray’s shoulder. “Trust me. He’ll come back.”

“You don’t know that! He’s going to get hurt! I’m… I’m going to lose him! I—“

Ray’s voice cracked and he let out a choked sob, trying to get away and back to Dan. Joel wrapped his arms tight around Ray’s waist and held him down.

“Stop this now, Ray,” He kept his voice firm and he swore he heard sniffles coming from the bedroom hallway.

“Dan!” screamed Ray, kicking his legs.

Dan came into the living room, looking anxious, but Joel gave him a stern glare as Ray strained toward the soldier. Joel shook his head and the soldier blinked and nodded. He turned back to the bedroom and hunched at Ray’s pained cry.

“Nononono! Dan! Dan! Joel, let me go!”

Ray got fed up and bit Joel’s arm, hard, growling in frustration. Joel flinched at the pain but didn’t let go.

“Let him finish packing,” he ordered. “You know this was inevitable. Stop this. He’s not leaving until morning.”

Ray began to sob, curling into Joel and crying. Joel’s arms wrapped to hold Ray around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a good hour until Dan came in, wiping tears from his own face. He approached them, reaching toward Ray. The Puerto Rican shrunk away and his face in Joel’s chest.

“C’mon love,” Dan whispered, attempting to reach for Ray again. “Please don’t be like that. I love you. Please—“

His voice cracked and he couldn’t force out anything else. Ray knocked his hand away and moved off Joel and moved away from them both. He sat on the opposite side of the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest.

“I hate you…” muttered Ray. “You… you aren’t coming back. You probably don’t want to come back, do you?”

“No, luv. That’s not it at all. I swore to Queen and country that I would serve and I can’t break that oath. I love you. Both of you.” Dan’s eyes flicked to Joel. “I want nothing more but to stay with you here, and I swear this will be my last tour. Now please don’t make me leave like this.”

Ray was silent for a few moments before slowly climbing off the couch and moving to Dan, resting his forehead on the soldier’s chest.

“It’s not fair… It’s not… fucking fair…”

Dan wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him close.

“I know luv. And I’m so sorry.” He hugged the Puerto Rican as tight as he could and reached out a hand towards Joel. “I love you both and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Joel took Dan’s hand and wrapped his free arm around Ray, kissing the back of his neck.

“It’s late…” The actor said. “We should go to bed.”

The other two quietly agreed. Dan picked Ray up and carried him to the room, laying him down. The older two curled around Ray on either side and they fell asleep like that.

 

“Ray… luv? C’mon, it’s time to get up.”

Ray slowly woke up, but didn’t open his eyes. He felt Dan’s hands on his shoulders, shaking him. He didn’t want to wake up. If he woke up, then he’d have to face Dan leaving. He stayed still and tried not to cry when he heard Dan’s sigh.

“I can carry him to the car but we have to leave now,” Dan said softly to Joel. “Airports are right tits.”

Ray couldn’t help the slight whimper that escaped him as Dan picked him up. His eyes fluttered opened and he blinked as Joel put his glasses on. He looked up at Dan who smiled.

“Morning sleepyhead,” he said.

Ray stayed quiet, letting his head fall against Dan’s chest and his arm to hang to the side. He closed his eyes and breathed in Dan’s scent, hoping to imprint the smell in his mind. He couldn’t find words he wanted to say so he kept silent. Dan carried Ray to the car, Joel following close behind. Dan put Ray in the backseat and climbed in with him as Joel started the car. The drive was spent in a tense silence and Dan wrapped an arm around Ray in the car, planting soft kisses on his neck. They arrived at the airport and Ray let a small, fearful noise, hand gripping Dan’s. With a light tug, Dan helped Ray out of the car. Tears started forming in Ray’s eyes again.

“Dan…” he whispered.

The British man frowned a touch before pulling the man to him. Joel had pulled Dan’s luggage from the trunk and brought it around.

“I know Ray,” Dan soothed. “C’mon. I have to go check in before I have to go to security…”

Dan grabbed Joel’s free hand and walked towards the sliding glass doors. They checked in and led Dan to the gate of his plane. Ray gripped Dan’s hand tightly as the all stopped moving. Dan turned and kissed Ray deeply.

“I love you…”

“Dan…”

“I love you, Ray…”

“Please…”

“I can’t… You know I can’t…”

“Ray,” Joel murmured in sympathy. “Don’t do this…”

“Please don’t go…” Ray pleaded, gripping Dan’s hand.

Dan kissed the top of Ray’s head and turned to give Joel a soft kiss, ignoring the commentary of spectators. He pulled his hand free of Ray’s slowly and Joel’s took his place. Ray let out a distressed sound and Dan felt hot tears on his neck.

“I love you,” the Brit murmured. “I’ll contact you as soon as I can.”

“Love you too, Dan.” Joel replied.

“…love you, Dan,” Ray muttered brokenly.

Dan kissed Ray one last time and headed through the gate. Ray caved and tried to go after him.

“Dan!”

Joel caught Ray around the waist at the last second.

“You can’t Ray.”

He pulled the younger man close as he started to sob. His body heaved with them and Joel wanted to cry with him. Joel grabbed Ray and started to walk back to the car.

“No! No! Let go of me! Dan! No!”

“Ray, please—“

“Let go of me! Let go!”

Ray struggled to get loose, trying to punch Joel away and get back to the gate.

“Ray. Come on. We don’t need security called on us. Let’s go home.”

Ray gave up, sinking to the ground with broken eyes.

“He’s… he’s going to come back…” Ray muttered to himself. “He’s going to come back to me. He won’t leave us… He won’t leave me…”

“He’ll come back to us,” Joel soothed. “He promised. C’mon, let’s go home. I’m sure he’ll text us when he lands.”

“O-okay…”

Joel helped Ray up and helped back to the car, getting him in the passenger seat. As Joel cranked the car up, a plane took off from the runway and Ray broke down.


	11. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets some Skype calls from Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the huge delay. I had some distractions... like work, school, rehearsal and then the hospital. The hospital was the big one though...

Ray sat anxiously at his computer and stared at the Skype window pulled up on his laptop. He looked at the time and saw it was eight o'clock P.M. He had been sitting here, waiting for Dan to call, since he and Joel had arrived back from the airport. Joel had tried to get Ray to leave the computer but failed and left the younger to stand guard over the laptop. Joel came back in and sighed at Ray.

"Why hasn't he called yet?" asked Ray fretfully.

"It's a ten hour flight, Ray," Joel replied, placing a kiss on Ray's hair. "Relax. He'll call you."

Joel moved to the kitchen to make something to eat and Ray sighed. He gave the screen a longing look before getting up to follow Joel. He took about three step before he heard the Skype tone and Ray gasped, darting back to his chair. He hit the answer and waited.

"Dan?" Ray questioned as the the screen pulled itself up on the laptop.

"Hello, luv," a travel weary Dan said as he appeared on the screen. "I'm a bit knackered from the travel, but I'm here safe. How are you? How's Joel?"

"Joel's doing alright..." replied Ray with a slight smile. "You and Gavin really need to stop making up words... They make you sound stupid."

"Just because you don't speak English, doesn't mean that we make up words. Be careful. I might knock your block off when I get back." Dan grinned at Ray. "Everything will be fine."

"Hey Dan," Joel said, pulling up a chair beside Ray. "This idiot has been sitting by the computer since we got back from the fucking airport."

"Hey Joel. And seriously Ray? I promised I'd call when I got here. I've been at my house maybe ten minutes. Don't go mental with missing me. Joel, don't you let him either."

"I won't," Joel said, kissing Ray's cheek and causing him to blush.

"I think I already have..." Ray replied wistfully, fingers tracing Dan's face on the screen.

"You'll be okay, luv. Promise to give Joel all my extra love since I'm not there. Promise."

Dan gave Ray a look and winked at Joel.

"I will," Ray agreed. "You... you looked tired. You should probably go to bed and get some rest."

Ray's voice was shaky. He definitely didn't want to end the call, but Dan looked worn out.

"Yeah," stated Dan with a slow nod. "It'll pr'olly be a couple weeks before I can call you next lovelies. I love you both."

Dan kissed his index and middle fingers on one of his hands and placed them on the webcam. The other two smiled and repeated the action. They said their goodbyes and ended their call. Joel led Ray to bed and the younger man soon fell into a fitful sleep.

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

Dan sat at his computer in a private room in of the bases. He pulled up Skype and called Joel and Ray. It took a few moments to answer, but when it did, he smiled as he waited for the black screen to load. When it did load, Dan made a choked noise as the smile fell from his face and was replaced with a shocked expression, his eyes wide. Ray was on his knees, completely naked, with a spreader bar tied to his ankles. A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and his arms were handcuffed behind his back. Joel was holding a chain attached to a leather collar around Ray's neck. Ray was moaning slightly and Dan could hear the sound of buzzing in the background.

"Um. Joel? Not that this isn't the hottest thing I've seen... What the hell?"

Joel smirked and tugged on the chain, causing Ray to whimper slightly.

"It took some convincing," Joel replied, "but I thought we'd try it out. Ray is a very compliant pet, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, sir..." replied Ray.

Dan shifted in his chair, trying to avoid any pinching with the sudden hard on he was supporting.

"He does look very pretty," complimented Dan, his voice a bit rough. "What are your plans for him?"

"What would you like him to do, Dan?" questioned Joel, moving behind Ray. 

He ran his fingers up the Puerto Rican's spine, causing Ray to arch and make a pleasured mewling sound.

"Oh, that's a dangerous question there, luv. I must say, I'm fond of that pretty little hole of his. Though, what _is_ that incessant buzzing?"

Joel gently gripped the back of Ray's neck and bent Ray over so hi head was pressing against the floor.

"That would be his favorite toy," informed Joel, causing Ray to moan as he slowly pulled it out of the younger's body.

Joel held it up for Dan to see, revealing a somewhat large, ribbed vibrator and Dan could hear the buzzing clearly now. Dan chuckled and Joel positioned the vibrator and pushed it back in a bit roughly, causing Ray to yelp.

"Shit!" cursed Ray.

"Now Ray," Joel scolded in a firm tone, "we talked about this. Don't speak unless asked. Hmm. I think this should help you learn."

Joel looked at Dan and smirked as he tapped the button to the max power on the vibrator. Ray cried out and collapsed to the floor as his body writhed on the ground, moaning. Joel leaned down and began to move the toy in and out of Ray, causing the younger to moan in pleasure, tossing his head back. Ray's hips moved to try to get more from the toy but Joel pulled it back out of him, causing a whimper of disappointment from the younger.

"Isn't he just... what's the word... lovely, Dan?" asked Joel, running his hand down Ray's back and causing him to squirm.

Dan coughed and shifted again. The dreams of the two of them would be be even worse now.

"Yeah. Yeah, we could say that. Though, I'd love to just see him spread across your lap as you fuck him. You're part of this too ya know."

Joel pulled Ray back to his knees by the leash, kissing him.

"Would you like that, pet?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sir..." Ray replied, kissing back. "Please, sir."

"Do you think he deserves that, Dan?"

"I think he could earn it. He'd have to slick you up first though."

Dan grinned at the mewl he heard from Ray.

Joel smirked and stripped down. He moved closer to Ray, pressing the head of his hard on to the younger's lips. Ray's mouth opened and he took the head of Joel's cock in his mouth, slowly taking in the rest of it, sucking on it lightly.

"Now Ray," smirked Dan. "You don't want him dry fucking you, do you?"

Ray paused as if contemplating this before pulling away with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, now that's a thought."

Dan smiled as Joel unhooked the spreader bar and left Ray in a heap on the floor while he moved the office chair int the frame better. Joel pulled Ray to his feet and undid the blindfold. He led Ray over to the chair and sat down, pulling the smaller into his lap. Joel made sure Ray was facing the computer screen and when the Puerto Rican's lust filled eyes fell on Dan for the first time, he strained toward him.

"Hello luv," Dan greeted. "You being a good boy for Joel?"

"Yes..." panted Ray, then yelped as Joel pinched him. "Yes, sir!"

"That's a good boy." Dan smirked. "Spread him wide, Joel. I want to see."

Joel spread Ray's legs, draping them over the arms of the chair and lifted him a bit. He slowly brought the smaller man down onto his hardened length. Ray cried out as he leaned his head back onto Joel's shoulder and arched his back away from the man's chest as the man filled him.

"Oh... Oh God..." he moaned, squirming on Joel.

Joel pulled Ray down the rest of the way and Ray gave a short scream, gripping Joel's arms. Ray buried his face in Joel's neck, kissing and licking lightly along his jaw. Dan groaned in pleasure at the sight of his lovers.

"Ride him good, Ray," the soldier ordered.

"I c-can't..." Ray responded with a breathless response before feeling a pinch from Joel. "I can't, s-sir."

"That's okay, luv. Let Joel take care of you."

Joel placed his hands on Ray's hips and lifted him up only to bring him back down the same time he rolled his hips up in a thrust. Ray gave a cry of pleasure as his head fell forward, eyes flickering closed. Joel repeated the action over and over until Ray was rolling his own hips with the thrust, crying out each time they met. He gave a short scream of pleasure as Joel hit his sweet spot, straining and twisting toward Joel.

"Come, Ray," Dan ordered, voice rough with the command.

Ray cried out, spilling onto the chair with a moan. Joel groan as well and spilled inside of Ray with one last thrust as the younger clenched around him. Ray relaxed, tired and limp, in Joel's arms.

"L-love you guys..." he murmured sleepily.

"Love you too," Joel pressed a kiss to Ray's sweaty temple.

"Love you too, luv," 

Dan kissed his fingers and pressed them to the webcam. Joel repeated the action for the both of him ad Ray and the call ended. Joel pulled Ray off of him and laid him on the bed, taking off the handcuffs. Ray soon fell asleep, whispering Dan and Joel's name.

_2 weeks later_

Dan settled into a room again and called his lovers. It took a moment to answer again, however. When the screen came up, Dan paused as he was greeted by a tired looking Joel. The older man was sitting in a chair in a hospital room, the sound of a heart rate monitor echoing in the background of the quiet room.

"Oh my God! Is everything okay? What happened? Please tell me no one's hurt."

Dan felt his heart stutter a beat.

"Please calm down," Joel pleaded softly. "Ray had a respiratory infection of some sort. The damn med didn't help. It turned into pneumonia and we brought him here but..."

"You're killing me Joel. You're okay too, right? You look bloody knackered. What's that 'but' for?"

Dan made little air quotes as he talked. He wanted to hug Joel. The man looked like he could use one. Joel shifted nervously in his chair as there was coughing in the background. Joel set the laptop down and disappeared from frame. Dan could hear Joel shushing Ray and the older returned a few minutes later, sighing.

"The doctor's claim he's getting better, but... but he hasn't woken up since I brought him here..."

"Oh Joel..." Dan felt his heart clench at the broken look on the man's face. "How long has it been?"

Now, more than ever, Dan wanted to hold the man close and not let go.

"Almost five days..." replied Joel. "I... I should have realized he was this sick. I should have paid more attention. This is all my God damn fault."

"None of that, luv," Dan replied. "Things just happen. You can't always tell how sick someone is. Now calm down, Joel. Can I see him? I know he's asleep, but..."

Joel hesitated for a moment before picking up the laptop up and setting it on Ray's stomach. Ray was pale and his arms had various IV's and wires attached and an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose.

"Oh my God," Dan said as he felt a tear drip down his cheek. "Get better soon, Ray. Joel? Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just-"

"Nngh..." groaned Ray, shifting slightly in the bed.

"Ray?" questioned Joel as the man's feverish eyes opened.

"J-joel?" stuttered Ray. "What's going on?"

Joel let out a small 'Thank God' and pressed a hand to Ray's shoulder as he tried to move.

"You're in the hospital, Ray" answered Joel as he brushed his fingers through Joel's hair. "You got really sick. Say hi to Dan real quick. He doesn't have much time left for his call."

"D-dan?!" cried Ray as his eyes widened and he tried to sit up again and move the oxygen mask away from his face.

"Stay still, Ray," Dan ordered softly. "I'm sitting on your stomach I think. The more you fidget the dizzier I get."

He laughed softly and could hear Joel snickering just out of sight. Ray stilled and tears sprang into his eyes. His fingers brushed the screen and he coughed for a minute, calmed by Joel rubbing his chest gently. Ray gave the screen a longing look.

"Please come home, Dan," Ray pleaded.

"I will as soon as I can luv. I still have to finish my tour." Dan felt more tears on his cheeks. "I love you both. Ray, you get better soon. And you look after him Joel. Promise me."

"I promise..." replied Joel.

"Love you, Dan..." Ray answered, weakly.

"Love you too, Ray..."

Joel reached forward and hit end call, the screen going black. He turned to Ray and kissed his forehead. 

"It'll be okay," he murmured.

Dan stared at the blank screen and cursed softly. He left the room quickly and ran into someone as he did so.

"Are you okay, Gruchy?"

"No. I'm not fucking okay. My soul mate's in the hospital pleading for me to come home."

Dan kicked a desk in his sudden fury and the other man backed away.

"I'm sorry."

Dan shook his head and stormed off to his bunk.

_3 weeks_

Dan opened up his laptop to call Ray and Joel when he noticed he had an email from Joel with a video attached to it. He clicked on it and smiled at seeing Ray at his desk at work. He was scowling at the screen in front of him. His fingers were gripping the controller tightly.

_"How's the Achievement going?" asked Joel's voice in the background._

_"It's going... fine..." muttered Ray, darkly._

_"Doesn't sound like it's going fine. I-"_

_"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING DUCKTALES!" screamed Ray, slamming the controller on the desk repeatedly._

_"Whoa," said Joel. "Calm down."_

_"You calm down!"_

_Ray chunked the controller on the ground and kicked it before ripping off his headset and storming off._

Dan smirked as he watched the video and then hoped that he wouldn't have to face angry Ray. He pulled Skype back up and hit the call button for Ray's profile. He was greeted by Ray sitting in the office chair with a stick of pocky in his mouth. Ray smiled at Dan.

"Hullo luv. How's life been?"

Dan smiled back. Ray always looked like a goober eating pocky.

"It's been alright," Ray said before getting a sad look on his face. "Joel had to go out of town with Burnie."

"I'm sorry, luv. He's not gone for long though, right?"

"Nah. He gets back tomorrow."

Ray slowly pulled the stick of pocky out of his mouth before licking up it and slowly swirling his tongue around the top.

"You little tease. I can't wait until I can come back. I move to a new station today. It'll put us out of the thick of it." Dan informed him. He hated to see the upset look on Ray's face about his tour.

"So... You'll be safer?" asked Ray, looking hopeful.

"Should be yeah. We're gonna be closer to the American tech base. I can't tell you exactly where, but it should be better." Dan smiled openly at Ray. "Chin up, luv. It's not too much longer."

"Okay... Just... Be careful, okay? Come back to me in one piece."

"I'll do my best. I love you, Ray."

"I love you too, Dan."


	12. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. ...<3

"You need to com back soon, mate," Gavin said into his Skype call with Dan. "Ray's been a pouty little pleb since you were deployed."

Dan laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"I know," he replied to his friend. "I just talked to him and Joel before I called you."

"Do you know when you're coming home?" asked Gavin with a yawn.

"About four months," answered Dan, smiling. "I can't wait to see him again."

"I'm just glad you finally found him though," stated Gavin gently. "Just sorry you have to share him with bloody Joel of all people. That man is absolutely _mental_."

"Joel's not that bad," Dan defended. "He's really-"

"Gruchy! Let's go! Time to move!"

"Yes, sir! Sorry, B."

"It's fine. Be careful out there."

"I will."

 

Dan rode in an armored vehicle as it made its way through a town in Afghanistan. The British soldiers were quiet as they made their way to there new postings. They gripped their rifles close to their bodies, just in case they were needed. None of them saw where the IED was hidden. They only felt the quake of pressure rocking the vehicles and the sound of ruptured eardrums.

 

"I swear, I will kick your ass Ray!" yelled Michael into the pop filter as Ray's Tuxedo Mask Minecraft character slayed his Banjo character.

Ray didn't respond and his character stopped moving.

"It seems Ray has had a stroke!" called Ryan from his perch on the couch.

"No. Nonononononono-"

"Ray?" questioned Jack in concern.

"No! No!"

"Ray! What the fuck is wrong?" demanded Michael.

Ray's controller had dropped to the floor and Gavin glanced over and his eyes widened in shock. His voice cracked as a single word escaped his mouth.

"Dan-"

"Go get Joel," Geoff ordered, standing up.

Jack sprinted out of the door and came back with Joel in tow in under a minute. Joel wrapped his arms around Ray, holding him close.

"It's okay," he whispered softly. "It'll be okay, Ray... I'm here..."

Ray didn't hear him. His mind had gone blank as his eyes stared at his wrist and the twisted black vine around it with the light purple flower laced within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I love you guys. ... <3


	13. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't quite as bad as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's now my turn to start posting! We love you guys..<3 -Hunter!

Joel pulled Ray out of his chair and into his lap on the floor.

"Ray, look at me." Joel's voice was firm, Ray struggled to tear his gaze away from the death mark. He looked up to see warm eyes.

"We will figure this out I promise." Joel grabbed Ray's hands and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. He tugged gently on Ray's wrists until the younger man wrapped his arms around Joel.

Across the room Gavin curled into Michael who looked a little out of his comfort zone. He had his arms wrapped around his soulmate and comforted him but he couldn't take his eyes off of the despair rolling from Ray in waves.

"He promised." Ray whispered. He clung tighter to Joel's middle. "He promised he would come back to me, to us."

Gavin let out a choked sob at Ray's words. Ray looked across at the other Brit. He felt his heart break anew at the sight. Sniffling he got up and went to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"What the fuck!?"

Michael's voice startled Gavin and Ray and they both fell floor.

"The fucking timer's back!"

The room froze and time seemed to still for Ray. Hs fingers shook as he pulled back the hoodie sleeve that had slipped in the fall. An aborted cry of relief escaped him as he saw the light purple timer in the place of the black band. Ray's smile split his face in two and he bowled Gavin over in a hug.

"He's alive!" Tears of relief stung everyone's eyes when the timer reappeared.

Gentle hands pulled Ray loose from Gavin. Ray turned to see Joel smiling at him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Ray relaxed into the hug and then swung Joel around and kissed him fiercely.

"I'm so kicking his mangy ass once I know he's okay." Gavin growled.

Ray nodded. "I know the feeling." The both let out a weird little chuckled.

"Okay. I'm going to call a two hour break and we will finish everything when we get back." Geoff called out. "Gavin, Michael, Joel, and Ray go away, be back after two hours."

Both couples eagerly nodded and moved to leave. Ray snagged Joel's right hand and clung to it tightly.

"It'll be okay Ray. Relax. Everything is going to work out." Joel soothed. When they made it to Joel's car he pushed the Puerto Rican into the passenger seat before walking around to jump in.

"Do you want food out or at home?"

"Home."

"Alright." Joel nodded and turned the key in the ignition. It only took five minutes to get back to the house. They were silent as they walked inside, Ray walked towards the kitchen but stopped when Joel shook his head. Joel grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sofa intent on having two hours to just relax.

Ray followed quietly and patiently waited before curling up in Joel's lap, nuzzling his neck before relaxing. He felt like purring when Joel ran fingers through his hair. He pressed a little closer and felt more of the tension leaving his body. Ray kept his nose buried in Joel's neck and squirmed a little when he felt fingers scratching down his back.

"Joel."

"Ray."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please? We need this."

"Okay." Ray whispered and placed a soft kiss at the visible pulse point on Joel's throat. Joel's hands slip up Ray's back underneath the hoodie, in slow, teasing, circles. The younger man whimpered and squirmed, gasping when their clothed erections collided. Joel turned his head to capture Ray's lips in a slow kiss. His goal was to comfort and relax his lover.

Joel moved his hands to grip Ray's hoodie and shirt to pull them off, breaking the kiss only to do so before moving back. Ray moved to unbutton Joel's shirt when the older man stopped him. 

"Let me."

Ray moved his hands back to his sides and nodded and a small smile twitched his lips as Joel flipped them and pressed him into the sofa. Joel unbuttoned his shirt but left it hanging off of his shoulders. He placed gentle kissed down Ray's chest and smirked against the skin when it twitched as small giggles escaped. Joel dragged his fingers up one leg and pulled down the sipper to the shorts and unfastened the clasp to pull them down the slim hips. He grinned at the half-hard sight that greeted him.

Joel brushed his lips along the warm flesh and chuckled when it twitched and thickened. He pressed a kiss under the ridge of the head and swallowed him down. The moan that tore from Ray's throat made Joel smile around his treat and he hummed his approval.

"Please...." Ray moaned. The wet heat surrounding him had wiped out a lot of his thoughts.

"Please what...?"

"Anything..just please..."

Joel shoved his hand in between the couch cushions to find the tube of lube he had hidden there. He coated his fingers and moved one finger quickly into Ray, grinning at the startled yelp. Joel found that he was finally starting to lose the infinite patience he has started with. Joel pulled away, much to Ray's displeasure and shucked off his clothing before moving back to cover Ray.

Joel didn't wast much more time with preparing Ray. He moved to lay between the man's thighs adn pressed deep on the first thrust. Ray gasped and moaned.

"Joel."

"Ray."

"Please--"

"Please what?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Make me feel alive."

Joel felt his heart break a little as he started to move. He pressed his face in the crook of Ray's neck and placed gentle kisses as he moved. He kept the pace slow and gentle compared to how they normally had sex.

Ray let out a whine and shifted, hoping that Joel would moved just a little bit faster. He couldn't say that he didn't love the weight pressing him down into the sofa. He was warm and comfortable even as we squirmed for release.

"Shh...." Joel whispered in to his neck. "I love you."

The quite confession breathed into Ray's neck made him gasp as his orgasm took him by surprise, and he groaned when he felt Joel come alongside him.

"I love you too, Joel." He pulled the older man as close as he could manage before drifting off to sleep. Joel pressed a kiss to the pulse on Ray's neck and drifted into a hazy comfort; he would clean them up and move Ray in a bit.

Joel woke up and grimaced as he had to peel himself off of Ray. He disentangled himself from his boyfriend's arms and froze, Ray's purple timer had disappeared and been replaced by the black band.

"Dammit to Hell, Dan. You can't do this to both of us. You're our best third."

"Wha--?" Ray came out of his doze to blink blearily at the actor. 

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. Go to sleep, I'll be here."

Ray nodded and drifted back to sleep and Joel let out a sigh of relief. He waited for however long staring at Ray's wrist praying it would change back. He held his breath and felt dizzy with relief when it flickered back to the purple timer .

Joel moved to clean the two of them, getting a wet rag from the bathroom. Ray shifted when the cool cloth touched his skin but didn't fully awaken. Joel put away the cloth and came back to move Ray to their bedroom. The Puerto Rican hardly shifted except to curl around Joel when he got into the bed next to him.

"You're not allowed to give up Gruchy." Joel whispered, placing a kiss to the lavender timer on his lover's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take all of the blame for the angst in this story. -Hunter!


	14. Meet the Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ryan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next section! :) -Hunter!

Ray came into full awareness at his desk the next morning. He shook his head and opened he most recent files that needed to be rendered for upload. He kept flipping through the different windows trying to keep busy with menial things when he saw it. He stopped breathing and tried not to panic. The timer had changed again. What had happened to Dan? He kept changing, Ray sat stock still and stared at his wrist, holding his breath. It took almost a minute before the timer reappeared ad he choked back a small sob of relief. He cradled his right arm close to his chest and sat in silence for a good minute before going back to his computer.

Ray didn't say anything to anyone, and it didn't seem like anyone else noticed, each doing their own videos and game plays. He kept going through his normal day when he got around to checking his twitter pages for something he could taunt the others with he felt like he was gonna fucking lose it.

"Dan!' he whispered harshly as he noticed the timer change again. his face felt hot and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop the tears. He didn't hear Michael leave the room to go find Joel; didn't even notice until Joel's arms wrapped around his neck and he started.

"Ray. Look. It's not the band. He'll be okay. There is someone looking after him and he's a strong man. He'll be okay. We can all get through this." Joel spoke softly. He wanted to comfort Ray but at the same time he knew that neither could afford to miss more work.

Ray nodded and leaned against Joel before straightening his shoulders.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay." Joel gave him a small smile and nodded at Michael before heading back to his office. Ray managed to curl smaller into his chair and keep working. The Achievement Hunters left him alone for the most part, and their normal rough housing had toned down. Ray ignored them as best he could until the earliest moment that he could make an escape.

Joel met him at the car to drive back to the house. Ray was still quiet and reserved, but he still curled into Joel if the man gave him a hug. This all changed halfway through dinner when the band flickered on Ray's wrist. The younger man disappeared into the bathroom and didn't return. Joel wanted to go and comfort him bu the had heart the soft click of the lock when it had closed.

Joel waited a solid ten minutes before giving up thinking the younger man would return. He stood up from the table and moved to clean up the leftovers from the table and Ray's half eaten dinner. He got everything into the fridge before moving to the bathroom door.

"Ray? Come on. We should go to bed."

"No. You liar. I refuse to go anywhere."

"Ray wha--"

"You promised me! You both promised me! I trusted you!" Ray's voice was only slightly muffled by the door.

Joel felt his shoulders droop. He leaned his head against the door frame.

"I know. I"m sorry." Joel placed a hand on the door wishing he could hug the an on the other side. "He'll come back to us. He's probably recovering from an injury and they'll send him home. Just relax okay? Have faith in him."

Joel walked away form the bathroom door and went into the bedroom to get ready to sleep. He spent an hour staring at the ceiling trying to sleep when he felt the bed dip and Ray's warmth curl into his side.

"I'm sorry." It was whispered into his shoulder and he pulled the younger man close.

"It's okay." He placed a kiss on the top of Ray's head and pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day seemed to be even worse. Ray woke up on his own the next morning and found Joel in the kitchen making breakfast. He managed a grin when Joel smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Hey sleep head. We actually had time for breakfast this morning before work." Ray nodded and accepted the plate that Joel handed him. Moving to the table to eat in silence. He felt awkward and didn't say anything.

They went to work in that same awkward silence and Joel stopped trying to make small talk when Ray just turned to stare out of the window. He managed to get a hug out of the younger man when he went to his own office, but nothing else. His quiet 'I love you' left unanswered.

Joel trudged his way up to his office and pulled out the next round of Burnie's paperwork he needed to complete. It was going to be a long day.

Ray sat down at his desk and put his headphones on. Pulling up the list of tasks to complete courtesy of an email from Geoff. The others stared at him and he tried not to growl out his annoyance. He was fine, dammit. He was allowed to be upset that his soul mate was inured and possibly dying and Ray had no idea how to tell which one it was.

This same pattern seemed to repeat itself for almost two weeks and everyone was starting to get on edge with the two soul mates but it finally hit the breaking point when Ryan heard Joel talking to Burnie one day.

"I don't know what to do Burnie." Joel's voice was tired and Ryan winced in sympathy. "I promised Dan that I would be there for Ray if something like this happened."

"Please don't tell me more than I need to know."

"Dammit Burnie! Ray hardly looks at me. There is nothings you don't want to know to talk about even. That's why I said something!" 

Ryan stopped breathing and felt his blood pounding in his ears. He stormed back to the Achievement Hunter office and ripped the headphones off of Ray's head and dragged him outside.

"You sorry son of a bitch." Ryan dropped Ray on his ass in the parking lot.

"Wha--"

"Don't make a sound. You don't get to talk for the next five minutes." Ryan stared at Ray until he nodded. "You are wasting something precious because you can't pull your head out of your ass."

Ray blinked up at Ryan but kept his mouth shut.

"Dan's not dead you fucking moron. Joel is still here. In fact, he's in his office trying to figure out how to tell Dan that he couldn't love you enough. What the fuck are you doing?"

Ray cringed and looked at the ground.

"That timer is still a timer. Both of them are still timers. You are destroying a relationship that by all rights should be the best relationship for you. Get your head out of your ass Narvaez." Ryan kicked Ray's foot and then walked back into the Rooster Tooth building.

Ray wrapped his arms around his knees and cried for a good twenty minutes before he found the nerve to go back inside. Joel was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he felt the sobs come a little harder at the sight of him. Ray flung himself at the actor and clung tight to his shirt as he buried his face in Joel's neck.

Joel's arms came around Ray and held him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Ray mumbled and Joel just pulled him closer.

"We'll get through this. It'll be okay."

"You're too nice to me Joel."

"No. I love you. There's a difference."

"I love you too."


End file.
